


Taste Of Your Own Medicine

by antisocialishwrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom Loki (Marvel), Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Drink, Erections, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Tricking Loki, Trickster Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialishwrites/pseuds/antisocialishwrites
Summary: After a week of Loki's schemes, you decide to get him back, not knowing how extreme the consequences may be.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 103





	Taste Of Your Own Medicine

You have had enough.

Loki has been pranking you for the past week - ranging from turning your drinks to slugs halfway through the cup is to your mouth, to much more agonizing situations. Two nights ago, he had teased you from under the table at dinner, then proceeded to make you wait through the excruciatingly long discussions at the table after everyone had eaten. Once you and Loki had been alone, the events following the prank at dinner made the wait nearly worth it. But you were still upset with him.

While pranks should be expected from the trickster god, you had thought on it more and came to a realization. Loki must’ve never been the one being pranked. Tricks are easier when one is being tricked by someone that they trust since they have a sense of security around that person and wouldn’t suspect them so much. You had learned early on in your relationship with Loki that he does not trust easily. Not anymore, at least. By the time he had learned from Odin that he was a stolen frost giant, the people he had grown to trust and love were suddenly people that he felt the need to defend himself from. However, as time has passed, there’s now no one in the nine realms that Loki trusts more than you.

But, unfortunately for Loki, you are willing to break that trust just this once. Only because he had been tricking you for a solid week… okay, maybe also partially because you want to see if you’re even capable of tricking him. You could brag for weeks. So, as you woke to your hair temporarily dyed a vibrant shade of green, you concocted a plan - after gaining one of your maids’ help to get the dye out as quickly as possible, that is.

Step one - retrieve the asset. This morning, you had walked to Asgard’s market square. You could’ve easily gotten what you needed from the palace, but you didn’t want to start rumors that Loki has erectile dysfunction - which, you have proof of, that he most definitely does not. So instead, you simply bought a vial of a sildenafil-like liquid, a substance to keep him hard for at most an hour as long as he has only one glass. Which, normally, he does. 

Step two - get the asset in position. And hopefully, without being caught. Especially not by Loki, who you knew would sometimes come into the kitchens and bring snacks back for both of you. As you walk into the palace’s kitchen, you find the list for what will be prepared for dinner, along with the drinks.

“Boar, bread with spiced butter, peaches and plums… by the gods, just reading this makes me starving…” You murmur to yourself, reading off the head chef’s list for dinner, until seeing the beverages, grinning to yourself. “Ah, here we are.”

One of the many things you had learned about Loki is that he has a, in his words, ‘reputation to uphold’. In front of everyone - except for you, of course - Loki would keep his composure consistently. Meaning, when it came to feasts, he always requests a bottle of mead with lower intoxication than everyone else. Thor, on the other hand, could chug a whole cask of ale if it was given to him. Luckily for Loki, mead is a big enough item on Asgard that there have been kinds made that can cause different levels of intoxication. Thor normally picks the highest, while Loki is the only one that picks the lowest. Due to the royals being the only ones to choose what is eaten at feasts, and just about everyone preferring to be drunk by the end of them, most went with Thor’s choice of mead while Loki’s was reserved for himself.

You read what type of mead of which they’d be pouring a glass for Loki tonight before finding the selections on one of the many counters. As you skim through to find Loki’s bottle, you notice it and carefully pour the contents of the vial in. You swiftly put the cork back on the bottle and give it a gentle shake, just enough for the substance to mix in.

“My princess? May I help you?” Upon hearing the soft voice you turn to see one of the kitchen maids, Kari. You have learned each one by name - knowing they appreciate the recognition from a royal - and have even become friends with some.

“No, no, I was just looking for a snack. But thank you, Kari.” You gave her a gentle smile, internally grateful to have already set down the drugged drink. The kind, quiet maid nods, washing one of the freshly picked apples for you prior to bringing it to you, making you smile more. “Thank you.” 

She nods once more, offering a smile in return before walking away. You take a bite of the crisp apple as you walk back to Loki’s chambers shared with you, Loki returning only ten minutes later. 

To the trickster’s dismay, the hair dye was not in your hair, but he was able to make up for it with a change of your dress color to hot pink. 

Step three - wait. You already knew that this would be more difficult. But you wait regardless. As you sit at the dinner table next to him, a servant pours you water as per usual, but you stare at Loki’s wine when they pour it into his glass.

“Thank you.” He smiles gently at them and they nod before setting the bottle down next to him in the case that he’ll want another glass. Loki turns to you as you start cutting the boar meat on your plate. You hum in delight at the taste after taking your first bite; Asgard’s meat is always delicious, you rarely go a day without it.

As you continue eating, you notice Loki picking up his glass to take his first drink. Your heart pounds, suddenly worried that he’s going to notice. But he doesn’t, and you pull your gaze away from him before it can become long enough for him to question the staring.

“Are you enjoying dinner, love?” You place your hand on the god’s thigh after he finishes his glass. He looks at you and only nods with a close-lipped smile, chewing at the moment before he swallows. You grin. “Good.”

Knowing that Loki needs to be aroused for the substance to work, you gradually trail your hand up his thigh as you continue to eat with your free hand. He pours himself another glass, making you freeze for a moment - he’s only supposed to have one glass so that it lasts only an hour. You keep your hand resting on his upper thigh as you clear your throat.

“Loki, don’t you only want one glass?” He finishes pouring and taking a sip, then turns to you.

“Well, this bottle tastes oddly better than usual, so I would like to savor it. Would you like a glass, darling?” You try to shake your head naturally, rather than too swiftly to concern him, before taking another bite of food as he sips his second glass between bites. By the end of his second glass, he’s finished his food and your hand is just below his hip - which, his food has kept him too occupied to ask about until now. He raises a brow at you, the smallest strain hinted in his voice. “Is there something you need, Y/N?”

You shake your head again, shifting closer to him, making the consequential shift of your hand onto his semi-hard-on concealed by his leather appear natural. You lean forward to kiss him, the taste of his lips a mix of the rich wine and fresh fruit, making an intoxicating combination. When the kiss becomes more passionate, your hand presses down in his lap lightly, causing a muffled groan to escape Loki before he pulls away. 

“What is happening to me?” He looks down at his lap as you take your hand off of it, attempting to suppress a grin at Loki’s obvious erection, hardening much sooner than normal due to his drink. He looks at you, seeing the hint of a grin on your face and his eyes narrow as you look up at him like a deer in headlights, realizing too late after failing to hide the expression that he hasn’t suspected you until seeing the surprise on your face. “You. What have you done?!”

Step four - improvise? Or don’t, maybe just admit to him? Lying to him is a ridiculous idea, and besides, what’s the worst he’ll do? He’s been pranking you for a week, surely he’ll understand.

“Ok, well, here’s the thing,” You start fidgeting with your hands as you look up at him, his eyes still narrowed on you. “So I kinda sorta may have put something in your drink and-”

“You put something in my drink?! What was this ‘something’?!” Loki’s voice raises slightly as he grows both angry and concerned for himself.

“You were only supposed to have one drink so it wouldn’t have increased effects-”

“Increased effects?!”

“Well, yes, but I didn’t think you’d drink more! And… I’m assuming you already know what the drink does…” Loki takes in a deep breath to keep from raising his voice before standing, his grip tight as he pulls you to your feet as well, walking out of the room with you too quickly to hear anyone question how early the two of you are leaving. You try to apologize and explain as he leads you down the hallway, making it about halfway there before suddenly pushing you against the wall, his trousers now painfully tight and his pupils are dilated.

“Get on your knees, pet. I cannot think clearly enough to decide on my punishment for you if you aren’t sucking my cock within the next thirty seconds.” The authority in his voice makes your legs weak, and you drop to your knees in front of him without breaking your gaze into his eyes. You pull down his trousers with ease, your eyes widening upon seeing him harder than ever, pre-cum already trickling from his now rosy pink tip. 

From the look in the prince’s eyes, you already know that teasing will only make matters worse for you, and your tongue darts out to wet your lips. Loki’s breathing hitches as you lick over the tip to capture the pre-cum, before running your tongue up his whole length. Your hand wraps around his shaft to help guide it into your mouth, hearing a low groan from the god as you start to suck.

Loki has always loved seeing your beautiful eyes looking up into his darkened green orbs when you suck him off, now savoring the sight of you on your knees in front of him as his hand grabs your hair. Only about a minute into working him with your mouth, you stop as he begins to thrust into your mouth. He starts fucking your mouth, his grip tight on your hair as he groans, your arousal pooling between your legs at his sounds and actions. 

Once he releases into your mouth, quicker than usual from how much need he had built up, you eagerly swallow his come before slowly taking his length from your mouth to lick the remnants of his come from his tip. 

“That’s probably the fastest I’ve ever done that.” He murmurs as he looks down at himself, noticing he’s still hard due to the drink and before you can respond he yanks you up by your hair, almost painfully. 

Loki readjusts his pants, his face scrunching up for a moment at having to restrain himself once more. He picks you up, carrying you over his shoulder as he walks back to his chambers. He throws you down onto the mattress, making you bounce lightly before you look up at him as he grips your jaw with a firm hand.

“You find this amusing? Getting me hard in front of everyone?” You swiftly shake your head, recognizing the tone he’s using - one he only uses when you’ve been bad. “We’ll see how amusing you find it when I fuck you senseless. But first, time for punishment, seeing how naughty you’ve been.”

Despite hating to admit it, his words have you dripping with lust. You already know what to do, standing and slipping off your dress, exposed to Loki save for your undergarments as you lay across his lap. His cold touch trailing down your back sends a pleasant shiver down your spine until you feel him rip your underwear off, tearing it before tossing it aside. 

His hand connects with your ass in a hard slap, making you yelp and jolt but his free hand pressing into the small of your back keeps you relatively still.

“Count.” He spanks again.

“O-one, my king…”

Each slap is a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain, making you even more aroused as you count each one. He reaches ten, knowing he could do more but not being able to restrain his erection for much longer. He rubs your now red ass gently, his fingers oh so close to your wet core until he pulls you up so that you’re sitting in his lap. Feeling his hard-on against you makes your cheeks turn pink, your eyes now as lust-blown as Loki’s.

“Are you going to be good for me now, little one?” You nod quickly, desperate for anything from him - which honestly, makes you slightly angry. In spite of him not being the one playing the trick, he’s already gained control again.

“Good.” He grins before standing as he starts undoing his princely attire, his hungry gaze still on you. “Hands and knees, pet.”

You unclip your bra before doing as he says, looking at him over your shoulder as you feel his cold hands on your hips as he kneels behind you, Loki’s hard, large member pressed up against your aching entrance. He wastes no time, proceeding to enter in one swift motion as he groans lowly at the feeling. His hand goes to your hair, tugging lightly as he starts thrusting, the tugging causing your back to arch as you let out a wanton moan. His hips continue to snap against yours as he chases for his release, pleasure washing over both of you with each and every orgasm that Loki grants you.

Due to how much he drank, multiple hours pass before Loki’s erection begins to soften. Beads of sweat drip down both of your foreheads at Loki’s consistent intensity in his motions, the room dimmed now that the sun is down. Once Loki sends you both over the edge yet again - by now you’ve lost count - you give yourself a few moments to savor the bliss before looking at him over your shoulder.

“We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?!”

“If I recall… you gave me… the drink…” He rasps through his panting. 

And this is the exact moment where you decide that the disheveled look is really, _really_ sexy on him, with his curls falling in his face, his skin glistening with sweat, and his jaw looking more defined from his partially open mouth. _Whew_.

Even though you feel like you could pass out under him within seconds, you whimper softly when he pulls out, feeling suddenly empty. Loki sits at the head of the bed, gently pulling you into his arms so that you can curl up against his body, slick with sweat. He pulls the blankets over both of you, pressing a kiss to your head as he does every night.

“Please, never put that in my wine again…” Loki whispers and your eyes flutter open to look at him.

“But wasn’t it fun?” You pout, speaking half-jokingly but also knowing it was much more than fun.

“Yes, very much so. And I will admit, I’m impressed that you could trick me.” He grins softly as he brushes your hair out of your face, and you smile at knowing you impressed him. But, your prideful smile turns shy at the next part. “But I’m always impressed by you, my darling.” He leans down, pressing a tender kiss to your lips, and you kiss him back gently. He slowly pulls away as he closes his eyes while you close your own, the room now silent as exhaustion begins to get the best of both of you.

Step five - fall asleep peacefully in Loki’s arms.


End file.
